Arrangements described herein relate to communication services.
People communicate with one another using a variety of different communication mediums. One example of such a communication medium is a traditional telephone system, which uses the public switched telephone network (PSTN) to support voice communication using telephones. Mobile communication networks, for example cellular communication networks, also support voice communication using mobile telephones (e.g., smart phones, tablet computers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, etc.). Many mobile communication networks also support multimedia communication among users using smart phones, tablet computers, and the like. The Internet also supports voice and multimedia communications, for example among telephones configured to communicate using voice over IP (VoIP).
A person can initiate a communication session with another person by placing a call to the other person, which typically is the method used when only two people are participating in a call. When more than two people are participating in the communication session, for example in a conference call, there are different ways in which the communication session can be established. For example, some phones support teleconferencing, though usually among no more than a few participants. Also, teleconferencing systems are commonly used to host conference calls, and oftentimes allow for a large number of people to participate in a single conference call. When a teleconferencing system is used, rather than dialing each other, participants usually call into the teleconferencing system itself.